


Beau Soir

by Justausernameonline



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, Relationship(s), Teenagers Doing Irresponsible Things But Looking Cool While Doing It, how do you present tense, kimberly is driving the van and plowing the danger sign and vaulting a cliff over a gorge, tommy is the girl at the backseat with her seatbelt on, trini and kimberly have been dating for a while, trini is riding shotgun with her seatbelt on and looking incredulous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: “I trust my girlfriend?” she says.“Why did you sound unsure?” Kimberly asks.“It’s the turbulence babe, that’s all!”“Can you fly a little lower, Kim, please?” Tommy asks, short from full-on begging.akaa girls' day out + "road" trip





	

**Author's Note:**

> when i say tommy is a girl she is a trans girl of color all right, terfs and radfems gtfo

The flight is below the cloud cover, the lands and waters their canvas for a bulky stacked shadow, and Trini goggles at the cities, pathways, industries, boats and mountains, people turned smidges from the safety and vantage point of her cockpit. For the past hour she has been silent to maintain a low distraction for Kimberly, only bouncing back replies when she drops commentary, asks their wellbeing or announces a direction change. Trini tries to ignore the thousand things her brain’s conjured overtime of what can go fubar with some light reading, eating a cereal bar, as well as taking careful snapshots, and of course eyeing at a chunk of North America. The many maps and puzzle pieces she completed alone have always tried to do it justice, but she notices a concerning reduction of wildlife, the peaking nefarious activities, and the many Krispy Kremes Kimberly has frequented, with the help of alien tech magnification. She has ninety-nine-point-nine-over faith in Kimberly.

“When I said we should get a transcontinental girls' day out, I didn’t expect this!”

Their newly minted member, Tommy, says almost everything that’s on Trini’s mind, a refreshing contrast to Kimberly’s slightly pitched renditions of “I got this”.

“Me too,” Trini says, facing the Dragonzord because there is no way to ignore the fact the only thing fastening them from reaching terminal velocity is the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she tries, “but this is cooler, safer, sweeter, and eco-friendlier! Also, have you checked out all the sweet hashtags we got of our zord sightings?” She likes to dismiss certain death with the couple of UFO theories that have spawned since they left Angel Grove. And like everyone was born to die (unless there is a sweetass elixir of life with holding a power coin), but she won’t mention that.

“‘Safer’.” Tommy mumbles. She glances back Trini, understandably keeping herself stock-still despite the occasional rocking of their ride.  
She shakes her head and tries a reassuring smile in a way Trini knows too as her own way of saying, “I’m in need of a good scream but I don’t want to cause panic so I’m going to sit in abject silence because it is way better than freaking out Kimberly.” 

But that might be just Trini.  “I trust my girlfriend?” she says.

“Why did you sound unsure?” Kimberly asks.

“It’s the turbulence babe, that’s all!”

“Can you fly a little lower, Kim, please?” Tommy asks, short from full-on begging.

“Sure thing!” The large spanning land rises in definition by mere seconds, and Kimberly seems to have smoothed their flight. “I’m putting my zord in–what’s the word?– semi-autopilot.”

Tommy murmurs her thanks while Trini notes that, yes, they are approaching the Atlantic coastline and warmer waters. Piloting the Dinozords are already difficult, but on top of that, they have to learn the native language of Alpha and Zordon to understand the controls and messages that lends an advantage against new hostiles. Billy and Trini have taken to the language immediately, and they’ve both delighted in correcting Jason and Kimberly’s pronunciations respectively, often that she gets to see Kimberly blush and say the opposite of what she intends, abruptly leaping into the pool when Trini translates and watches her face morph to mortified. On the other hand, Billy and Trini are trying to make a dictionary, including new terms Alpha has been coaxing into their vocabulary. Trini has about fifty ways to convey her love to Kimberly and a dozen more to challenge Zack to a bout, from unarmed to sickles and dressed in ceremonial uniforms, but they have much to learn.  
  
Trini rocks her feet for a bit, stretching with the space provided so she’s not caught in danger with a muscle cramp. Music quietly pipes from Kimberly by her intuition, the singer building from the beat a winding phrase. Tommy emits anxiety, and Trini too, which turns out to be a common occurrence for the entire group, but Trini isn’t going to push until she asks for help.

Her apart-ness and one-ness soothes her, as a haven to the turnings of the earth and the earth beneath her toes, periods of time going without speaking but she doesn’t feel compelled to cram the silence with conversation she has more than less stamina for somedays. However temporary their moments together, Trini welcomes the present and intends to lie in it. That means also doing stuff like this.

She hasn’t taken as many risks in her teenage life on par to the opportunities she’s missed doing so, and this, this is really impulsive on her part, but she takes responsibility for whatever international mishap they might cause. She’s doing it with a friend and a girl friend, that’s the difference.

“…Oh my god.” Tommy says.

“What’s happened?” Kimberly and Trini blurt instantly.

“Are you okay?”

“What d'you need?”

“No, it’s okay! It’s only….where are we going to park our zords?”

Trini can just feel Kimberly’s eyes widen. She hugs holds her hands in prayer form and wags it to no one else but the sky before her cockpit, as if physically, the stress can be solved. “Oh shit.”

“I….I have no idea.” Kimberly says.

“I was thinking by the Arenal Volcano because it’s active, but it’s also a tourist location.” Tommy pauses, and Trini turns to see her staring hard at her phone propped atop the controls, hands balled up so hard they can splinter bone.  Trini’s whole being aches in sympathy.

“We’ll figure it out on the way, Tommy.” she suggests.

Kimberly hums in agreement. “You’re not alone in this. If we planned the takeoff together, we’re planning the landing together too.”

“Don’t carry your worries all by yourself, you can always tell us.”

Tommy’s hands clench and unclench at a rapid rate before she sighs and slumps in her seat. Trini waves for her attention, and when Tommy looks, gives her two thumbs up and a vigorous nod.

“We’re all here to make sure you’re comfortable, Tommy.” Kimberly says.

“Okay.” Tommy mumbles. “Oh god, I’m sorry, Kim, Trini.”

“You can always vent with us.” Trini says.

“Can I get a hurrah or what? I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Says the Green Power Ranger of the Dragonzord.” Trini teases. “Anyway we’re going to Costa Rica!”

“Costa Rica!” Kimberly joins her cheering.

Tommy’s laugh is less shakier. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll need to tell my relatives about…delays?” She opens her phone. “We need a reason why we’re not being picked up by the airport.”

“For the funsies.”

“Kimmy…”

“Kim…”

“Have you two considered lunch?”

“Aye or nay to Mexico or Belize?” Trini asks.

“Yeah.” Tommy replies.

“Which one are you talking about?”

“Mexico or Belize.”

“Which one?…”

“Yes.” Kimberly pipes in.

“Not you too…” Trini says, frustrated, smiling as they laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> basically i know zack quickly went to use his zord
> 
> but have you seen how kim went all over the controls with her pterodactyl zord
> 
> btw her zord in mmpr is summoned via volcano like gd kimberly is completely fine w parking her zord in an active volcano
> 
> also im crying @saban can you have kimberly do pickmeups for the other zords in your sequel xoxo


End file.
